


Kingdom of Idiots

by crazycatneptune, Ship_Dealer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha!Matsukawa, Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha!Oohira, Alpha!Ukai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beta!Hanamaki, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Semi, Omega!Sugawara, Omega!Yachi, Omega!Yaku, alpha!kageyama, alpha!ushijima, omega!hinata, omega!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatneptune/pseuds/crazycatneptune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Dealer/pseuds/Ship_Dealer
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is first in line for the throne. When a planned marriage is brought up between him and the neighboring kingdom's oldest omega, he sees it as his duty. But there's more to the pretty omega than what meets the eye. Will Wakatoshi finally have someone to soften his stone heart?Oikawa Tooru is second in line and despises Ushiwaka for taking the throne from him. Problem is; Tooru is gay. Gay for the kingdom's army General. Will Tooru choose some faceless omega and take the throne or will love win over?Kuroo Tetsurou is third in line for the throne and couldn't care less about it. He spends his days carelessly sleeping around. When a mysterious new omega joins the castles ranks, things get a little more interesting for the alpha. Will he ever win the salty servant's heart?Sawamura Daichi is the fourth son and knows he has no claim to the throne at all. As captain of the guard it is his job to maintain the peace. One day he is captivated by the flowery beauty strolling the marketplace and starts seeing him everywhere. Will he ever summon the courage to talk to the omega?Buckle up for a long fic guys!!! (chapters are not uploaded often/evenly)





	1. Stone Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change to explicit once smut is introduced later on.  
> Archive Warnings and tags will be added as things are introduced into the story.
> 
> I'll try and post every 2 months. Follow my Instagram for updates on the fic~
> 
> Chapters 1-8 are introductions for the 8 main characters. After that is the story!!!
> 
> Title will change when I come up with something better!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little boring as it was the first chapter I wrote but it's also a massive info overload :)

Wakatoshi was always on top of his duties – Always – and he made very sure to keep it that way. Especially since his brother Oikawa was constantly breathing down his neck, waiting for any chance to take the throne.

The alpha wasn't worried though. He knew he wouldn't mess up and Oikawa posed no threat unless he did something really stupid. The brunette may be a pain in the ass as Kuroo called him but he was good at what he did and was useful in council discussions. No, he was not worried in the slightest.

First things first, the king had called for him.

As to why he had been summoned to his father's chambers, he did not know. Confusion wasn't an emotion Wakatoshi experienced often, and when he felt any he never showed them on his face. Despite being an alpha, Wakatoshi had amazing control over his pheromones. Anyone that saw the prince had no idea what he was feeling.

Wakatoshi's confidence never wavered. He wasn't called the Stone Prince for nothing.

The prince's boots clinked on the marbled floor as he made his way along the corridor. He stopped before the wooden door and knocked on it, waiting until he heard confirmation to enter. He straightened his clothes and pushed open the doors.

They closed gently behind him and he walked into the room, stopping a respectable distance away from the desk. His father sat in the chair accompanying it, looking out the window.

The princes rarely saw their father and had only ever been in his chambers once, or maybe twice. The room was stone walled with a massive fireplace adorned with an ornate mantelpiece. The floors were laden with deer and bear pelts despite the summer heat.

Wakatoshi knelt on one knee in front of his father's desk but did not lower his head. Respect was demanded by the king, but he was heir to the throne, not a servant. “Your majesty?”

“Rise,” The king said gruffly but did not turn to face him. “Do you know why you're here?”

“No,” Wakatoshi's reply was short and curt. Conversations with the king always were.

“You know of Shiratori, don't you?”

“The kingdom bordering our northern frontier.”

“Yes, do you know what has been happening up there?”

Another question. The younger alpha wasn't sure why the king was making him answer questions they both already knew the answers to.

“Nohebi has been pressing their borders for the past few months. They've been getting more bold with each advance,” He answered. The prince had no idea where the king was going with this. Their kingdoms had no alliance and Miyagi had no obligation to do anything about Shiratori's border skirmishes.

“They've come to us with a proposition,” It was only now did the king turn to face his son, golden eyes calculating. “They ask for our protection against Nohebi. In exchange, they will give us have access to their resources.”

Wakatoshi nodded in understanding. “They have a lot of mines to the east that we are interested in.”

“We cannot just accept an offer without a contract.” The prince gave another nod. “They've offered their eldest omega in marriage,” The king continued. “I want you to marry him.”

Wakatoshi froze. Him? Get married? He'd never really thought about marriage. Well, he knew it would happen some day, but it had always been at the back of his mind. He never thought he'd find someone he loved. His father hadn't; he'd married a foreign princess. Four of them, each dying of something after giving birth. Wakatoshi's own mother had a stroke two months after his birth. He hadn't been told much about her aside from that the far northern kingdom she came from snowed all year round. Miyagi rarely snowed.

No, the prince wouldn't think about this. This was for his kingdom and as heir he had to make sacrifices. His father had made that sacrifice. Four times to ensure that the kingdom was strong. Arranged marriages were quite common among royalty as well, especially to secure an alliance.

Wakatoshi tilted his chin up. “I understand,” He told his father.

“Good, they'll arrive in one week. I'm leaving it to you to organize the omega's chambers,” The king waved his hand dismissively as he turned his chair back towards the window.

The prince turn on his heel and left the room, face void of expression.


	2. On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of our two hotties Oiks and Kuroo being good brothers to each other. They're both kinda sadistic :P

Tooru sat outside gazing at the trainee soldiers dueling, the summer sun shining directly above. He wiped sweat from his forehead. Even wearing the loosest tunic and pants he had he felt like he was melting, which couldn't be good for his skin! Only those occasional cool breezes that swept past gave him any kind of relief.

Tooru wouldn't go inside. He had a mission. A mission to watch General Iwaizumi Hajime as he trained the young recruits.

The alpha leaned back against the oak tree he was sitting under and sighed. He watched as Iwaizumi demonstrated a move for one of the trainees, muscles flexing and visible due to the sleeveless tunic he was wearing.

As much as Tooru hated summer, this is what he had been looking forward to; General Iwaizumi's biceps. And by the Gods he really wanted to run his fingers along them, feel the muscles rippling beneath. The prince shivered at the thought, suddenly feeling cold despite the heat.

“Getting a nice view from here?” A voice rudely shoved it's way into Tooru's thoughts.

He twisted around to see his bed-headed brother smirking at him.

Kuroo plonked himself down next to Tooru and started pulling out handfuls of yellow-green grass. “You're a pervert,” The raven quipped, throwing a handful of grass at the other alpha.

Tooru squawked, something he would definitely deny later, “Tetsu-chan! So mean!!!” His nose scrunched up in disgust as he brushed the blades of grass off his pants, “This is why Dai-chan is my favourite brother!”

Kuroo dropped his head back with a laugh, that horrible sounding one that makes him cringe. “Too bad Daichi's favorite brother is Wakatoshi,” He gave his brother an evil grin. Tooru had no idea what all the servants saw in him. If he was a servant, he'd be high-tailing it out of there whenever he even caught a glimpse of the raven prince.

“I don't see why,” The brunette muttered, indignant. “Ushiwaka-chan is so stupid!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “He's stupid? The last time I checked he wasn't head over heels for another alpha.”

Tooru threw his brother an unimpressed look before playfully punching him in the arm slightly harder than he intended to.

Or maybe he did intend to.

Kuroo hissed and rubbed his arm with a pout on his face.

A smug expression plastered itself on the second prince's face, “That's what you get for being as asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo muttered and the older turned his attention back to the soldiers.

Tooru had been in love with Iwaizumi since they were children.

Ushijima and Sawamura were the only two out of the four princes that had learned how to wield a sword and had trained with Iwaizumi as kids. Tooru used to sit and watch them practice every day. He knew all their movements by heart. Only in his head anyway, he'd probably trip over his own feet if he tried them. And getting bruises was the last thing Tooru wanted to do.

If Tooru had known that they would both present as alphas he would have never fallen in love in the first place.

Or would he?

There were so many times Tooru had cried himself to sleep at night because he wasn't born an omega. If it meant he could be with Iwaizumi, he would put up with the heats and the cat calls and the prejudice. He would throw his pride out the window and submit, throat bare and presenting. Completely at the mercy of the alpha.

He would give anything.

But that wasn't how things were meant to be. Tooru was not an omega and he could do nothing about it.

“It's way too hot out here,” Kuroo's voice was tight as he stretched, his cat-like features pronounced as his body flexed. Tooru hadn't even noticed him get up. “I'm going to go find something to eat.”

“The kitchen omegas don't count, Tetsu-chan!” Tooru called after him teasingly. Kuroo flipped him off before lazily trotting away.

Tooru chuckled to himself and settled back down. He closed his eyes and relaxed, drifting off into a light sleep.


	3. Puddings and Fruit Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROO <3

Tetsurou made his way to the kitchen alongside the castle, waving at servants as he passed them by. The alpha was very well known in the castle.

In a good or bad way, he didn't care.

He peeked his head into the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious smells of food being made.

The kitchen was a spacious area with tiled floors. Wooden tables stood in the center of the room and clay ovens lined one wall. The kitchen staff were busy slicing fruits and preparing cold meats for lunch.

“Kuroo-sama!!!” A little omega trotted up to him, her apron and face masked in flour which made Tetsurou smile. “I made a new cake and you must try it!”

She dragged him into an empty room. It wasn't that empty if you counted the flour on every surface. The alpha wasn't surprised there was no one else here considering the complete and utter chaos. The omega cut a slice from the beautiful white cake and handed it to him.

“I'm testing cake flavors for the banquet for the prince of Shiratori and I want to make sure it's good enough for him!”

The raven took a huge bite from the slice, eyes widening. “Oh wow! It's delicious Hitoka-chan!” He licked some sweet icing from his fingers while Yachi beamed at the praise.

“Yachi-san, I told you that those flavors aren't to Shiratori's taste. They prefer puddings over fruit cakes,” An omega Tetsurou hadn't seen before deadpanned from the doorway.

He was close to the prince's height and wore glasses on his nose. His honey colored eyes moved to Tetsurou before widening in realization of who's presence he was in.

“My apologies, your Highness! I-”

Tetsurou held up a hand to stop him and was surprised at how fast the omega's mouth shut. He hated the servants treating him like he was better than them when he saw them as friends.

“Please, I'm here as a friend, not a prince.” The omega visibly swallowed and nodded slowly, rising from where he'd dropped to his knees on the floor. Something about this omega instantly intrigued the alpha. And something was also off. The omega definitely wasn't from Miyagi if he dropped so quickly in the presence of royalty. Only the kingdoms overseas treated omegas so poorly.

He watched the omega scowl at the flour now on his pants and shoot a glare at Yachi. Tetsurou felt his lips curl up in an amused grin. At least the omega had some bite in him.

“By the Gods! Tsukishima-san, I'm so sorry!” Yachi practically screeched.

She grabbed a damp cloth and rushed over to the other omega. Tsukishima took the cloth and wiped the flour off with a a sour face.

“And for the 100th time, make a pudding!” He growled.

Yachi's face twisted in annoyance, “But it's too hot for pudding. We're better off with something cool.”

“Then make a cold pudding,” The tall omega snapped. “Anything but a fruit cake!”

“There's no such thing as cold pudding!”

“There is, we had them all the time in summer in Amemaru!”

Bingo.

“You said Amemaru?” Tetsurou asked, butting into their bickering.

Tsukishima looked at him as if he'd forgotten he was there; mouth slightly agape and not a single drop of color on his face. “Um, yes,” He murmured, head tilting slightly in submission.

Tetsurou's eyes narrowed at the movement. He wandered over to the omega and slung an arm over his shoulder, ignoring the flinch the blond made. “How old are you, Tsukki?”

The omega visibly cringed at the nickname but didn't say anything. Tetsurou was certain his status terrified the omega but he needed to know if. . .

The reply was quiet, “19 years old.”

Amemaru weren't particularly nice when it came to the treatment of their omegas yet they were excessively protective of them. There must be something very wrong if they're allowing young omegas into Miyagi.

Tetsurou pushed it to the back of his mind. He could bring it up with Oikawa or Ushijima later.

“Ahhhh, sweet youth~” He rattled on, not loosing a beat.

“You're not that old, Kuroo-sama!” Yachi piped in from where she was cleaning all the flour away from the tables.

“Please, I'm 23 and I swear I'm getting arthritis,” The alpha said nonchalantly, earning a giggle from the small omega.

Tetsurou felt the shoulder under his arm quiver and he glanced at Tsukishima. The omega was obviously close to reaching the limit on having his personal space invaded.

“Your- Ku-Kuroo-sama. . .” Tsukishima stuttered and the prince knew he'd reached that limit.

Tetsurou cut him off, “We're friends now, Tsukki!” He gave Tsukishima a big grin and his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and heading off the way he came. The distressed scent the omega had been giving of subsided and Tetsurou felt a little bad for testing him.

He stopped in the doorway, “Hitoka-chan, will I see you tonight?”

“Yes!” She yelled after him, knocking over the bucket of water next to her and groaning in frustration.

The alpha left, laughing at the incredulous look he saw on Tsukishima's face at his insinuation.


	4. Sweet Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is just so cute! Ermergerd! On the outside he tries to look tough but really he's a ball of cotton >///<

Daichi knew he wasn't of much use in the castle. He hated ordering servants around and doing paperwork. Not that there was much to do. Ushijima did all of it and anything he didn't do was immediately commandeered by Oikawa. Daichi spent a lot of his time down in the marketplace. The large square was lined with stalls and friendly faces and the alpha felt like he could finally breathe.

But simply milling about the marketplace all day wasn't ideal for a prince and if his father found out. . . Daichi did not want to go there. When the prince was 16 he immediately joined the guard, the excuse that would allow him freedom of the commoner's place. He quickly climbed the ranks, no thanks to training with Iwaizumi; the best swordsman in the kingdom.

Daichi was out on patrol when he heard someone call out to him.

“Sawamura-sama! Hot day ain't it?” The alpha turned to see Old Man Ukai sitting on a crate in the shade wearing only pants and a straw hat, the same drunk slurring as always. Daichi had concluded long ago that the elderly alpha must have no limit to the alcohol he could drink and simply lived drunk.

Daichi gave him a warm smile. “It is, Ukai-san,” he replied.

And by the Gods it was boiling! Part of Daichi wanted to just strip off all the heavy armor he was wearing and walk around with just some pants on like Ukai did. It must have shown on his face because Ukai suddenly burst out laughing.

Ukai could read everyone like a book.

“That bad, 'ey?” He grinned with crooked yellow teeth.

“You have no idea,” the prince sighed in defeat and Ukai nearly fell of his crate this time.

A smile found its way on Daichi's face. Talking with Ukai always made his day. The lighthearted conversations always made him forget the solemnity of the castle.

“Ya' know what ya' need princeling?” Ukai leaned closer and Daichi felt himself walking towards him. “Ya' need to get ya'self laid! Ya' so tense all the tim-” He didn't even finish before another bout of laughter erupted from him.

Daichi's face was bright red from his neck to the tips of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was incomprehensible stuttering.

The elderly alpha slapped him on the shoulder, hard. “Ahh, Sawamura-sama, ya' gotta live a lil'! Loosen up. That brother of ya's, the crazy hair one, he comes down 'ere all the time. Different omega each time, sometimes the same one.” Ukai appeared to be nodding in approval, but then again, he could be reminiscing about his own youth. “I remember when I was younger!”

At that point the prince knew he needed to stop him before the other alpha started one of his long stories that would no doubt take all day to tell. Daichi had fallen into that trap once and spent over 60,000 yen on alcohol the elder had requested during his tale.

Daichi cut him off, “I'd love to stay and listen, Ukai-san, but I'm afraid I must get going.”

“Next time then. Ya' take care of ya'self Sawamura-sama! Say 'hi' to Keishin if you see him!” He called as the prince headed off with a wave.

After a while the cobbled pathway expanded out as Daichi entered the marketplace. Light chatter floated about the square and the alpha instantly felt at home.

He glanced around at the colorful flags and banners decorating the stalls as he wandered around. A group of young kids shot past him and their delighted screams almost had Daichi covering his ears. Luckily, they were fast and soon their voices disappeared into the mass of people.

The prince looked at his feet to find a trail of flower petals left in the children's wake. He reached down and picked up a delicate pink one before noticing a beautifully made flower crown a short way in front of him. He shuffled over and picked it up before examining it.

It was amazing. The weaving of the stems was neat and tight and the delicate flowers were undamaged. His eyes followed the trail back to where they came from and noticed a man crouching down placing a green and yellow crown on another child's head.

Daichi's heart stopped in his chest.

The man had a sweet smile, milky white skin and fluffy silver hair. Daichi couldn't see much detail from where he was but he caught the slight crease of dimples and the crinkling of the corners of his eyes. His long slender fingers were adjusting the petals of the crown.

He was beautiful. Stunning. And many more words the prince couldn't think of at that point in time.

Daichi took a large inhale of air, searching the scents before he found one, sweet on his tongue, that definitely belonged to the silver omega.

The omega stood up and glanced around, catching the alpha's eyes. Daichi swore time stopped. The flower crown in his hands suddenly felt heavier as they stared at each other.

The omega's gaze dropped first as someone called to him and the alpha shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure why he did it because it certainly didn't get rid of the blush rising on his cheeks. He turned and hurried off into the crowd, only looking back to see the omega blinking at the crowd in confusion, head bobbing as if he was looking for something.

Daichi instantly knew he was a goner. And he didn't even know the omega's name!


	5. Chilly Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi EIta's Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one didn't turn out how I thought it would. I started writing and it was flowing and then it turned super angsty lmao  
> Sorry, not sorry :P

Eita watched delicate snowflakes as they drifted past his chamber window. It was one of the rare days in Shiratori that it snowed in summer. Snow days were supposed to be a good omen, but this time the prince wasn't sure.

He let out a deep sigh and watched as his warm breath condensed on the glass pane. Three days ago he had agreed to marry someone he didn't know in order to form an alliance and protect his kingdom.

Protecting his kingdom was at the top of Eita's to do list. As an omega he couldn't do much, but marrying into the royal family of the largest kingdom on the Northern continent was. Eita's problem was that he had no idea who he was to marry.

It could be some really horrible alpha who exerted his status on him and beat him. The mere thought had had the omega secretly bawling his eyes out before falling asleep with tear marks down his cheeks. The omega wasn't a pessimist of any kind but sometimes one just couldn't keep out the negative thoughts.

“Semi-sama, the eagle has arrived,” a beta spoke after knocking quietly on the door.

Eita closed his eyes and took a breath, readying himself for the news. If Miyagi declined their offer then the kingdom of Shiratori would be taken over by their other neighbour; Nohebi, but if they accepted then Shiratori would be under their protection and the prince would move to Miyagi.

He adjusted his fur coat and followed the servant towards the throne room. The huge doors swung open and the prince quickly manoeuvred below his father's throne.

“Your majesty, your highnesses.” A servant was kneeling on the ground with his head down low as he addressed the court. She presented the rolled up letter in the palm of her hands. “The letter from Miyagi.”

The guard next to the king, Ohira Reon, slowly made his way down the few steps from the throne and up to the servant. Eita watched every step the alpha made, every tiny detail on his face, and swallowed heavily. Ohira gently took the letter and returned to the king who quickly snatched it up and tore open the wax seal. Eita understood the king's eagerness; the fate of his kingdom was written in ink on paper in his hands. He observed his father's grey eyes as they shifted back and forth across the page.

“They accepted.” Eita heard his father mutter in disbelief. Ohira's eyes shot to the prince but he ignored the guard, instead furrowing his eyes at his father.

That couldn't be right. What did Miyagi have to gain from this? He just couldn't comprehend why they would accept such a one sided proposal. Not unless. . .

He vaguely heard his father repeat his previous words but the omega's mind had already begun it's twisted decent into the abyss of terror that lived deep inside him. The abyss full of his darkest fears.

This marriage was a horrible idea. He should have refused when his mother brought it up that night as he and his younger omega sister sat in their mother's chambers. Why was he such an idiot?! This couldn't be happening.

“Eita! Eita!” The omega stared blankly at Ohira who was standing in front of him. The throne room was empty apart from the two of them.

How much time had passed?

“Where- What?” the omega started, but a horrible choking sound from within his throat stopped him. He felt something wet drop onto his cheek. Panic welled up within him again only to be melted away. A rough, calloused hand gently took his own while another brushed away the tears. Eita looked up at the alpha with blurry eyes. “I- I. . .” He dropped his head in defeat.

Ohira stroked his cheek with a thumb before slowly drawing him forward, “Shhhh, it's okay.” The omega flung his arms around the alpha's neck and gripped onto his cloak like his life depended on it.

Eita swore it did. It grounded him, stopped him from feeling like he was free-falling with no end.

“Reon, I'm so sorry.” his voice cracked as he buried his face into the crook of the guard's neck. He felt the alpha tighten his grip around him.

The reply was a whisper, “You were never mine,” and Eita felt his world crash around him.

They stayed there clinging to each other desperately. Shaking in each others arms. No matter how much they loved and cared and hoped, nothing would come from it. The prince cursed himself. For everything. This was his fault, he was the cause of this. All because in the heat of the moment the first thing that had come to his mind was protecting Shiratori and not the alpha who meant the world to him.

Shiratori was his home. It had his family. Friends. It had Ohira. It was then that Eita decided that as a prince he had to marry, but not as a person. As a person he was Ohira's and nothing – Nothing – could change that.


	6. Pompous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime's Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I hope you guys have fun reading it :D

Hajime wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. The summer heat was driving him insane. The General already had a short temper and the heat didn't help. Soldiers made more mistakes than usual making the alpha snap at them more. It was a terrible, annoying cycle.

He gabbed his flask of water and took a large gulp, drops of the liquid escaping and rolling down his chin and throat. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and looked up towards the castle. A figure under a tree caught his eye and Hajime felt himself growl.

The second prince, the pompous little shit that sat under the same tree every summer for the last however may years, was there again. Fast asleep. Hajime wouldn't say he hated the other alpha, but he definitely pissed the General off. There was something so annoying about the prince that had Hajime grinding his teeth together and wanting to throw his fist into a wall.

He'd often heard the soldiers gossiping like teenage omegas about Oikawa. From how badly the prince wanted the throne to how good looking he was yet showed no interest in any omega. In fact, the only prince Hajime knew of that was interested in omegas was Kuroo Tetsurou, but the amount of rumours going around about him and servants was borderline insane in number.

Hajime did have to give the second prince some credit in his looks though. Oikawa was the living embodiment of the perfect alpha; rich, good bloodlines, tall, confident, handsome, the list could go on.

The alpha snorted and took another long drink from his canteen. The asshole probably had some dark secret that he couldn't tell anyone. The General pushed the thought to the back of his mind and looked back over to his pupils to find his two newest recruits fighting amongst themselves.

“Dumbass! You're doing it wrong! It goes whoosh bam!”

“Is it whoosh or bam!?”

Hajime couldn't take it any more and cut the young recruits off. “Shut up will you both!” he growled and stalked over to them. He shot a glare at his two second in commands, Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, as he passed them. “How many times is it this week that I find you two bickering!?”

Both recruits straightened and turned towards their General. The orange omega shot a glare at his partner before muttering, “It was Kageyama's fault.”

“Was not, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled and turned to face the omega. “It's your fault you can't parry my strike properly!”

“My fault?! If you were better at explaining then-”

“ENOUGH!” Hajime bellowed, and both recruits froze. They watched him carefully with wide eyes. “Hinata and Kageyama, you two are the most annoying people I've ever had the horror of training.” The alpha and omega dropped their heads, the guilt evident on their faces. “Go home, no training tomorrow for you two. Figure out what the fuck is going on and fix it or I'll throw you out of the academy.”

“What!?” Kageyama's bewildered eyes flashed with horror. “But being a soldier is all I've ever worked for.”

Hajime narrowed his eyes at them. “Then fix whatever is going on here,” he growled and stalked off.

The alpha heard footsteps behind him before Hanamaki's voice reached his ears, “Hey, General, that was a bit harsh”

The General didn't spare him a glance and grabbed his flask and headed towards the barracks. He'd had enough of everything today.


	7. Puddings and Fruit Cakes Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei's Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit stumped on what to do for Tsukki's chapter when someone suggested I do the previous chapter from his point of view. I thought it was quite a good idea. Apologies if it feels repetitive!

Kei made his way through the kitchen to deliver some fresh berries from the garden. He was walking past the empty baking room when he noticed it wasn't as empty as he thought. The omega placed the basket on the edge of a table and peaked into the room. He saw Yachi, one of the kitchen staff, and a tall, black-haired alpha he didn't recognise standing with their backs to him.

“I'm testing cake flavours for the banquet for the prince of Shiratori and I want to make sure it's good enough for him.” Kei heard Yachi say enthusiastically.

The alpha nodded in approval. “Oh wow! It's delicious, Hitoka-chan.” He licked some icing from his fingers and Kei struggled a swallow.

Wait, what? The blond shook his head in confusion.

“Yachi-san, I told you that those flavors aren't to Shiratori's taste. They prefer puddings over fruit cakes,” is exactly what Kei found himself lamenting from the doorway.

By the Gods, Kei wants to face palm himself so bad right now. He didn't even think of the other person in the room. But it couldn't be too bad, right? The alpha had referred to Yachi by her first name. . .

Luck was not on the omega's side.

His stomach plummeted as the raven turned around. He just did something really lame. . . in front of the prince!

Years of training told his body what to do long before his mind registered it. Before he even realised it, he had dropped onto his knees and bared his throat. A stuttering apology making it's way from his lips, “My apologies, your Highness! I-”

The prince raised his hand and again the servant's body moved on it's own; mouth shutting like the pathetic omega he was. Kei felt fear course through his body. His heart and mind raced with anxiety. Who knew what the alpha would do to him? He wouldn't be surprised if he'd be grovelling and licking the prince's shoes for the rest of his life. In fact, that'd be a blessing compared to the other horrors the blond's imagination came up with.

“Please, I'm here as a friend, not a prince.” The alpha's eyes were calculating, as if he was trying to understand Kei like a puzzle. The blond slowly rose from the floor. His eyes flickered down towards his clothes and. . .

Angry orbs landed on Yachi. Why was there flour everywhere? Who wastes this much flour making a single cake? Did she feel like she had to coat the entire kitchen in the white powder?

“By the Gods! Tsukishima-san, I'm so sorry!” Yachi practically screeched, realising why she was being glared at.

He watched as she fetched a damp towel and rushed over to him with it. Kei wiped all the flour off of his clothes before turning back to the problem at hand.

“And for the 100th time, make a pudding!” he growled, face in a scowl.

“But it's too hot for pudding,” the smaller omega countered. “We're better off with something cool.”

“Then make a cold pudding,” Kei snapped. What would it take for her to understand?! “Anything but a fruit cake!”

“There's no such thing as cold pudding!”

“There is, we had them all the time in summer in Amemaru!” Kei was this close to snapping his rational thought stick.

An inquisitive voice brought his thoughts away from the argument. “You said Amemaru?” The omega turned to the prince he forgot was there and paled.

He stuttered the words quietly, “Um, yes.” Kei felt his head tilt against his will again.

Why did he have to be an omega?!

Kei's eyes suspiciously followed the alpha as he strode over to him. The omega's body stiffened as an arm slung itself over his shoulders and the alpha leaned on him. “How old are you, Tsukki?” The alpha's warm breath was right next to Tsukki's ear and the omega fought the urge to shiver. Why was the alpha so interested in him?

“19 years old,” he murmured.

What kind of prince was he? Why did he treat everyone as his friend? Questions swirled through Kei's head as he tried to comprehend. . . Everything.

“Ahhhh, sweet youth~” Kei's eyes didn't leave the prince as he spoke. They focussed on his face, flickering across his features.

“You're not that old, Kuroo-sama!” Yachi was knelt on the floor

“Please, I'm 23 and I swear I'm getting arthritis,” the alpha replied nonchalantly.

Kei felt a shiver snake it's way up his spine. 'Too close!' his thoughts screamed at him.

Kei hated himself for stuttering. He hated not being in control. He hated that he couldn't hold himself above his status. He hated himself for being an omega. “Your- Ku-Kuroo-sama. . .”

Kuroo cut him off quickly, “We're friends now, Tsukki!” The arm slung around his shoulders tightened and then fell away. Something flashed in the alpha's eyes but Kei didn't know what.

The omega's eyes trailed the prince as he headed towards the doorway. “Hitoka-chan, will I see you tonight?”

Kei simply paled. His face contorting into something akin to being insulted and disgusted

“Yes!” He heard her yell from behind him followed by a clang and sloshing sounds as water spilt all over the tiles.

The raven disappeared with a laugh.


	8. Caring – Yet Scary – Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi's Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two. MUM SQUAD UNITE! Yaku and Suga are besties in both this fic an my heart <3 Enjoy the last of the intro chapters before the real stuff begins!

Koushi rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. The warmth of his small cottage wrapped around him, willing him back to sleep.

He almost did, if not for the incessant knocking that had woken him up continuing on his front door.

The omega rolled out of bed groggily and padded to the door. His simple three room house brought him to the front door in 10 steps.

“Koushi-san! Hurry up and open the door!” Yaku's irritated voice sounded behind the wood. Koushi opened he door and glared at his short friend.

“You're waking up all the neighbours,” he muttered tiredly.

“It's not my fault you sleep like a dead tree,” he pronounced as he pushed passed the silver omega. “But that's not what I came here to talk about.”

Koushi couldn't be bothered to stop Yaku as he started rummaging through his small kitchen. Pots and pans clanged loudly.

“So, what's got your knickers in a knot?” Yaku asked as he lit the stove. He dropped the match stick in the sink and leaned against the counter, staring intently at Koushi.

“Uh, nothing,” the omega groaned, turning his head away.

The auburn omega's glare turned lethal. “Nu-uh! Not today you don't!” he snapped.

Koushi stared wide eyed at his friend before giving in. Yaku knew him too well. “Ummmm, in the market yesterday when I was giving out the flower crowns I saw a- errrrrr. . .”

He paused as Yaku moved away to take the squealing kettle off the stove. “Don't wait for me.” He waved a hand over his shoulder.

“There was this alpha and-”

Suddenly Yaku's face was in his. “Well did you talk to them?! You never show interest in any alpha who looks your way!

“No, no, he was a distance off in the crowd. I smelt him first,” Koushi mumbled, turning bright red.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO HIM?!”

“Well I got distracted and when I looked back he was gone. I couldn't find him.”

Yaku sighed and slouched against the bench top. “Koushi~” he whined. “Why do you do this to yourself? You need an alpha! Look at this place; you're living like a potato.”

The silver omega gave his friend an offended look. “I do not live like a potato! And you don't have an alpha either, you hypocrite,” he shot back.

Yaku simply raised his eyebrows and Koushi knew his argument was invalid. Yaku still lived with his family as they wouldn't let him leave without an alpha. Koushi on the other hand had been abandoned at 15 when he presented and his parents didn't want to deal with an omega.

Koushi needed someone in his life to fill that void left by his parents, and Yaku knew it.

“If I see him again then I'll talk to him.” Koushi's cheeks turned cherry red.

Yaku nodded approvingly. “So tell me about this alpha of yours.” He smirked as he slid over Koushi's tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely editor Ship_Dealer! You're support was what made this fanfiction possible~
> 
> I'll take anything you guys have to say and won't take offense to criticism!


End file.
